


Fate

by ScepticalDragon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Otherwise not much, angsty, tros spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22015795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScepticalDragon/pseuds/ScepticalDragon
Summary: She was his anchor. He was her light in the dark. Or at least he used to be.The two of them had known each other as long as they could remember. He was the son of a legend, a princess who had become a general. She was the daughter of the general’s second, a man who had lost everything but his honour and his child. As the adults were making the galaxy better, the young ones were destined to be part of something bigger. Their faculties with the force had yet to be trained and were supposed to bring balance across planets.Such was their future, but fate decided against it.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first time posting here. Honestly it’s like my second fic ever. Do not hesitate to leave comments and suggestions if you have any. 
> 
> Anyway, try to enjoy my mediocre piece (:

_She was his anchor. He was her light in the dark. Or at least he used to be._

_The two of them had known each other as long as they could remember. He was the son of a legend, a princess who had become a general. She was the daughter of the general’s second, a man who had lost everything but his honour and his child. As the adults were making the galaxy better, the young ones were destined to be part of something bigger. Their faculties with the force had yet to be trained and were supposed to bring balance across planets._

_Such was their future, but fate decided against it._

Rey was taking in the atmosphere of the small hut she had to call her own for her training. She never has been used to having much, so the small cabin and its austere interior would do great for her. It was still warmer inside than how the legendary Luke Skywalker treated her.

She heard a knock on the door and a girl she had found on her way to Luke’s planet let herself in.  
“Hi, Rey. I figured you would need a blanket or two. It can be pretty chilly on this planet at night.”

The girl was about her age, Rey figured. But there was something about her that made her think she had lived other lives. She did not tell her name, just asked to come on board a few days ago and let her travel with her. Rey did not know if it was her aura or another mystic power that pushed her, but she trusted her immediately and agreed to her terms.

She sat on her bed, laying the blankets next to her. She obviously belonged here, Rey thought. And at the same time, it was as if she was getting to know the place.

“You must wonder why I know this kind of thing and why Luke reacted that way when he saw me.” She spoke matter of factly.

Rey did not have time to process it earlier, but now that she mentioned it, Luke almost ran away to his own hut as he first saw the stranger she was bringing with her and he did not speak once to her for the few days they had been here.

“Luke used to be my master. I was trained here, on this planet.” She paused, somewhat expecting a reaction from Rey who stood there aghast. “I finished my training earlier than expected, due to... particular circumstances. We haven’t seen each other ever since.”

“You’re a jedi and you didn’t think about telling me when we first met...”

“Well... first I’m not a jedi technically speaking since I never completed my training. And second, I think introducing myself as a jedi feels sort of pretentious, don’t you think?”

“Oh don’t play that game with me. You knew where I was going? You knew I was going to find—“

“Find who?”

As he had before, Kylo Ren was unexpectedly in the room all of the sudden, and she did not know what to do.

Meanwhile, the stranger looked more closely at Rey whose stare was apparently blank and yet full of fear.

“Rey? Are you alright?”

Kylo Ren’s brows furrowed when he heard a voice faraway calling her name. He only saw Rey and heard no voice but hers and another coming from afar.

“Rey?” She kept on repeating, still an illusion in Ren’s mind.

_“Who’s this?”_ Ren said, confused. _“Where are you?”_

Rey got back to her senses and said nothing about the apparition that made her freeze, especially since she did not want the girl to think she was crazy. Or worst, with the first order.

“Um... nothing. I just remembered something... but it’s not important.” Rey thought that sounding just a little bit crazy could not hurt, not as much than telling Kylo Ren was standing right in front of her.

“Oh, okay. So, you’re not mad then? About me not telling you about my jedi past?”

“Oh... no, no. Of course not.”

“Are you sure you’re alright? You seem distracted.”

The more the stranger talked the more confused Kylo Ren looked. He was trying hard to decipher what the other voice said and most importantly whose it was. Rey could see there was something more than could meet the eye.

“No really I’m okay... um... By the way, you never told me your name.”

“Didn’t I? I’m Y/N. Y/N Y/L/N.”

The name of the jedi apprentice seem to reach clearly Kylo Ren’s ears like an epiphany. Something he hadn’t heard in years and sounded like a revelation to him. Only Rey had to find out what it could reveal. Something possibly deep judging by the shocked look on Ren’s face.

“Tell me about your apprenticeship with Luke? How was it?”

Y/N frowned as she knew that Rey probably wanted to know much more than what her question supposed.

“Hard. But Luke is kind of fair. I don’t have a lot of comparison since he’s the last jedi master but he will train you well.”

The scavenger could see that the frown adorned by Kylo Ren was slowly disappearing. He must now hear everything Y/N had to say and clearly was not happy about the situation.

_“So you met her... Y/N... I wonder how. But I guess it’s for the best. Now you can come to me and bring her along, we could be even stronger together.”_

Rey was surprised by Kylo’s demand. She was fairly certain that the girl’s power would be of help to him but she also knew it meant more than just another lightsaber on his team.

“When did you get here the first time?”

Y/N did not expect that question nor any interest coming from Rey. Yet the trust she had felt for her was mutual and she had no reason not to tell her.

“I should warn you: this is probably a story you don’t want to hear and with people you don’t want to hear about. For my sake, at least. You might have different thoughts about me after that.”

Rey looked directly at Kylo Ren who clearly had something to hide concerning this girl. Yet, he did not seem upset that she wanted to know. That was because he had no idea of Rey’s motivations.

“Y/N, I won’t change my mind about you because of your past. We all have one.”

The girl nodded before starting to tell her story.

“I came here when I was eight years old. I had grown up on a rebel base, my dad was second to general Organa and obviously he found out I was force sensitive. And also, I was friends with Ben Solo who would later be called Kylo Ren.”

Rey’s attention wandered between Y/N and Kylo. The emotion present in her voice matched his discomfort at hearing the tale of the former jedi apprentice.

“I have been caught between two fires during my stay here. I was on the one hand Ben’s friend...” she winced at using the word friend, as if their relationship still pained her so much time after they had been apart. “Stars, no... He was more than that. He was my lover, the first and only man I will ever love in this galaxy and in this life. None of us wanted to come here but we knew we would be fine as long as we had each other. I sensed pretty early that he was slightly going out of reach, slipping slowly to the dark side... I gave him everything, but everything was not enough.”

Ren looked defeated at that point. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. Rey knew he could not see her but their relationship was probably so strong he could not bear it. As for Y/N, it looked as if she had no more tears left in her body, only resignation. Yet pain was obvious on either side.

“What if I told you he heard everything you just said?” This time it was Rey who spoke, earning a questioning look from Y/N and a disapproving one from Kylo. How could she handle so much suffering from two people who loved each other when it could be solved this instant?

Y/N looked around, half scared and half shocked at the possibility of his presence here.  
“What do you mean?”

“For a few days we have been in contact. We can see each other. But you’re the first person that he can hear.”

She froze immediately. While Rey was not sure of her reaction, Kylo, despite the years that tore them apart, knew. He knew the rush of emotions flowing through his lover. A mixture of jealousy, sadness, rage, passion... he imagined them at this moment but there was a time he would have felt them all.

“You have a sort of bond, is that it? I’m guessing through the force?” Y/N said calmly, but the raging emotions kept on invading her, clouding her clear thinking, darkening her mind. 

Rey nodded and kept on examining the features Y/N was showing. She did not know what to expect since she had known her for a few days, but she could not possibly keep her head high, not after her revelations from moments before.

Ren also was hanging onto Y/N‘s lips. She had opened a wound he thought was closed forever. He remembered the day he left the academy leaving everyone for dead, save for the few who were willing to follow him. And her. He had never known why she left that night but he never found her. His plan had been to take her with him of course, willingly or not, but he never got the chance.

_“Rey, please tell me where you are, I need to know!”_ It used to be a threat, now it was a desperate plea. 

“We used to have a bond of our own...” she whispered, to herself as well as to them, her gaze blank, still processing the situation. “You broke it, Ben. When you left and Kylo Ren took your place... At least you care enough about someone to be able to create a new one” she said, finally giving up.

She rose from her seat and left the hut at a determined pace while Kylo kept on screaming at Rey to hold her back.

Fate was never on her side and she had finally come to terms with the idea


End file.
